Yuri Hyūga
Background Information The oldest of two sons born to Grace Hyūga, Yuri was born into the main branch family due to his mother being the daughter of the current Hyuga leader. Unlike his younger brother Garric, Yuri was able to learn a few things from their grandfather before he perished of old age. Grace was looked down upon by her clan as she was labeled a Whore and was often told she disgraced the Hyuga way of life. She got pregnant by a lower branch family member, whom Yuri to this day can't really remember being around much when Yuri and Garric were toddlers. Being the sons of their mother the only reason their lives were spared was because who their mother's father was inside the clan. Had it not been for that both of them would have been given the seal and turned into servants of the main branch, limiting their future as shinobi. Growing up a few years ahead of his younger brother Garric he was able to train under their grandfather for a year and a half before his passing, honing his skills in the gentle fist style at a young age. In his early years as an academy student he was picked on because of the stories of his mother that were spread around the village, which angered him dearly at such a young age. It led to him training as hard as he could, often leading to 6-7 hour days of training by himself to master his technique in the gentle fist. He kept his studies up enough so his mother would not nag him to study instead of training his skills, which were way above average for his age. Showing his prowess in taijutsu and his genius in the art of the gentle fist technique as a Genin, he was more than ready in his peer's and teacher's for the upcoming Chunin Exams that were right around the corner. Yuri smashed his way through the forest of death, making it out without a scratch, and beating his way through his one v one battles earning his right to be called Chunin of Konohagakure. Though excited about his promotion it was short lived, as two missions into his tenure as a Chunin the Hokage took notice of his skills and immediately promoted him to Jonin of Konohagakure, stating the village needed more shinobi of his caliber. Being named a true genius of the gentle fist by his clan elders and the Hokage, he was ready to take on whatever was to come in his future. Personality/Behavior Yuri, unlike his younger brother, is very calm and level headed. Though calm, he has a short fuse at times and does not care to voice his opinion whether it is right or wrong. Yuri doesn't go looking for fights but he does not care to finish them as he loves combat. Appearance Yuri is a tall man with a lean muscular build. He has long black hair and fair skin. Yuri is mostly seen in his black shirt with one single sleeve that covers his right arm, and a single black half sleeve on his left arm. He wears the standard Konoha headband on his forehead as well as a platinum necklace with the symbol of Konoha attached around his neck, showing his allegiance to the village. Yuri also wears slightly baggy black pants with a medium length side skirt belted around his waist, and two back pouches attached that hold most of his tools. Nindo "Let me gently fist you." Databook Library Spars/battles * Pride Of The Hyuga The Face Off Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training * Kyori Nara Strength Session #1 * Yuri Hyuga: Shape Shifter Training Approved By Keru (talk)